Total Drama Next Generation
by N.Skellington
Summary: Os ex participantes tiveram filhos e eles acabaram morando na mesma casa. Sem falar que tem coisas estranhas acontecendo lá dentro como portas rangendo e copos caindo, será que tem um espirito lá dentro com eles? Ou será outra coisa? Leiam e descubram!


**Dia 1**

Aquilo não era uma casa, era uma mansão! Tinha três andares, um jardim enorme, um espaço para eventos ao ar livre e uma piscina olímpica, sem falar da garagem recheada de carros e motocicletas. Era tão grande que Dennis simplesmente não acreditava que ia morar ali.

Ele ficou algum tempo olhando para aquela mansão linda, depois olhou para o endereço que estava na sua mão. Aquele não podia ser o lugar! Era bom demais para ser verdade... Mas era! Ele riu que nem um idiota quando a chave encaixou na fechadura e o portão abriu, aquela mansão maravilhosa era a nova casa dele!

Ele correu para dentro e largou as malas como se em choque, se do lado de fora já era bonito o lado de dentro derretia o coração. Dennis correu por todos os cantos investigando tudo enquanto dava gritinhos de animação quando descobria alguma coisa nova. O primeiro andar era composto por uma cozinha profissional, uma sala de jantar enorme com um lustre de cristal, uma sala de som, uma biblioteca com mais de mil livros e uma sala de cinema com a maior tela que Dennis já tinha visto na sua vida. Era tão linda que ele quase a beijou.

No segundo andar ficavam as suítes, eram oito ao todo e todas tinham uma cama _king size_, um armário grande o suficiente para alojar duas pessoas confortavelmente, uma TV de tela plana, uma escrivaninha e um sofá. Os banheiros tinham um chuveiro maravilhoso, uma banheira e um espelho enorme.

No último andar ficavam o estúdio de música, a academia com os aparelhos mais modernos do mercado e um escritório que mais parecia saído direto da TV, com todas as coisas legais que só apareciam nas novelas. Dennis, que nunca tinha estado em um estúdio, quase desmaiou quando o viu.

-É tudo meu! – ele cantarolou enquanto levava suas coisas para o quarto que ele julgava ser o mais aconchegante.

Ele acabou escolhendo a suíte que ficava de frente para a piscina e mal começou a guardar suas coisas ouviu a porta de baixo ranger, como se alguém tivesse acabado de entrar. Claro que ele estranhou, mas quando desceu para verificar não tinha ninguém.

-Que estranho...

Ele coçou a cabeça e voltou para o quarto, a porta rangeu de novo e mais uma vez ele desceu as escadas, mas não viu ninguém. Será que aquela mansão era mal assombrada? Pouco provável, afinal tudo nela parecia tão novo.

A porta rangeu mais cinco vezes e nessas cinco vezes ele não viu nada fora do comum, já estava começando a ficar preocupado quando o cheiro de molho invadiu o seu quarto. Não tinha dúvida, alguém estava cozinhando!

Ele correu para o andar de baixo e mal viu a menina de costas escorregou no tapete, a queda tinha sido bem feia, mas por sorte ele não tinha se machucado.

-_Dio mio_! Você está bem? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

O rosto dela ficou acima do dele e ele pode dar uma boa olhava nela. Ela não parecia uma psicopata assassina, pelo contrário, ela parecia bem simpática e amigável. Mas nem toda a simpatia do mundo explicava o porque dela estar na casa dele!

-O que você está fazendo na minha casa?! – ele perguntou esfregando a cabeça.

A simpatia foi embora com uma rapidez impressionante e deu lugar a revolta.

-Como assim "sua casa"?! Essa casa é minha!

-É minha! – ele disse se levantando.

-O caramba! – gritou um cara enorme com cabelo espetado. – essa casa é MINHA!

-E quem são vocês?! – uma moça loira vestida com roupas excêntricas perguntou.

-Eu que perguntou isso! – um outro moço loiro com óculos de natação na testa perguntou.

-Eu também quero saber! – um cara de cabelo roxo perguntou.

-Dennis?! – uma outra menina de cabelo preto perguntou com o coração na boca.

-Betty?! – Dennis perguntou incrédulo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?! – um menino loiro de olhos verdes perguntou mais confuso do que tudo.

Eles ficaram gritando por um tempo sem ninguém de fato se ouvir, até uma das meninas (a mesma que Dennis pegou na cozinha) gritou e saiu correndo de volta para o fogão. Todos se calaram e a observaram enquanto ela, por milagre, salvou seu precioso molho de ser queimado.

-Não queimou. – ela disse vitoriosa.

-Que bom. – Dennis falou tentando manter a calma. – agora que estão todos quietos: O QUE, DIABOS, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

-Eu não sei vocês. – a menina loira disse educadamente. – mas eu alugei essa casa.

-EU aluguei essa casa! – todos gritaram em resposta.

-Isso tá me deixando muito confuso... – o menino mais novo choramingou.

-Ok, vamos com calma então. – Dennis disse contando até vinte. – que tem o contrato?

Todos ergueram o papel e Dennis examinou cada um com muito cuidado, ele quase chorou de dor quando viu que todos eram legítimos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

-Pelo visto o dono dessa casa a alugou para todos nós. – ele disse derrotado.

-Mas por que ele faria isso sem nos avisar antes? – Betty perguntou.

-Eu não sei... – ele a respondeu sem olhar para ela. – mas estamos presos aqui juntos, o contrato é bem claro sobre isso. Só podemos nos mudar daqui depois de dois anos, já pagamos e assinamos essa droga.

-Bem... – o rapaz dos óculos de natação disse. – já que vamos morar juntos por dois anos é melhor sabermos os nomes de cada um. Eu sou o Jaden.

Ele apertou a mão de todo mundo e o mais novo disse:

-Meu nome é Michael, mas podem me chamar de Mike.

Mike deu um _high five_ para todo mundo e a salvadora do molho deu um passo a frente dizendo:

-Eu me chamo Lena. _Come stai?_

Dito isso ela beijou todo mundo nas duas bochechas e deu espaço para o resto do pessoal que queria se apresentar. Pelo visto a menina loira excêntrica se chamava Isabela e cumprimentou todos com um aceno. Betty fez a mesma coisa e Dennis agradeceu por isso, não aguentava o simples pensamento de cumprimentá-la. O rapaz de cabelo roxo era Sebastian e o de cabelo espetado era Rex. Por fim chegou a vez de Dennis de se apresentar e ele o fez sem entusiasmo, não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de dividir a casa com Betty e outras duas meninas.

-Eu não esperava ter tanta companhia assim... – Lena disse mais para ela mesma. – foi ter que fazer mais comida... alguém tem algum problema de comer pizza?

-Eu adoro pizza! – a menina loira comentou sorrindo.

-Eu também!

As duas riram e Dennis rolou os olhos.

Mulheres...

Aquele primeiro jantar foi um pouco estranho, mas Mike e Jaden se esforçaram para não deixar o assunto morrer e foi nesse jantar que foi descoberta uma estranha ligação entre eles: Todos eram filhos dos ex participantes do antigo reality show, Total Drama Island. Será que aquilo significava alguma coisa?

Talvez Dennis, com seus dons de detetive particular, conseguisse descobrir.

**Eu voltei, meus queridos! Sentiram saudades de mim?**

**Bem, em primeiro lugar eu quero deixar bem claro que essa história não é originalmente minha. A primeira aparição dela foi com a **_**MirmoRirumuForever**_**, mas por alguma razão ela foi apagada e eu pedi permissão para escrevê-la.**

**O primeiro capítulo é sempre o mais chato, vocês já sabem disso. Mas eu prometo que eu vou me esforçar para melhorar e deixar mais engraçado.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, comentem! Os seus comentários realmente fazem o meu dia e me encorajam a postar mais rápido!**


End file.
